meep_compfandomcom-20200214-history
The chat about the Zill.
Pixdeen why is no one hereeeeeeeee? i will be back at 1 o'clock. uk time ok it is now 1 min till 1 o clock I hope people come because this will be a waste of my time if u dont come ok so it is now 1pm. and it is still only me here at the chat.4 1 min past 1 and still no one here... drat 2 mins past 1 and still no one here. grr 3 mins past still just me okay 4 mins past still just me cri 5 mins past still me getting impatinet 6 mins past still me trying to keep calm 7 mins past still me almost forgot what i was doing 8 mins past still me starts playing music first track I bet my life 9 mins past still me chilling with my tunes 10 mins past still me still chilling with my tunes 11 mins past still me getting hungry second track I will never let u down 12 mins past still me thinks about lunch break at 1:15 chilling with my tunes 13 mins past this song tho wants food chilling with my tunes 14 mins past almost 15 past wants food chilling with tunes third track icarus 15 mins past brb lunch break forth track immortals fith track its time sixth track laughter lines seventh track laura palmer eigghth track let iy go let it go* 1:35 i am back hi 36 mins past punza say she should be coming but she isn't here ninth track lets have a battle from mlp 37 mins past asks punza to come here like she said 38 mins past ok i am getting bored tenth track love conquers all 39 mins past i almost forgot why i am here 40 mins past why isn't punza here... 41 mins past bugging punza on insta 42 mins past i was going to give up at 2 o clock eleventh track monster high 43 mins past gets chills this song tho gives my throw backs 44 mins past my face hurts 45 mins past my face is like tingly twelth track Plattenum has joined the chat. 1:45 Pixdeen my past is not today from mlp punzaaaaa finally hi 1:45 Plattenum Heyyy I will return after breakfast 1:46 Pixdeen um u might wanna scroll up and read everything ok i shall just chill with my tunes still 1:46 Plattenum 43 mins past 1, I presume. LOL 1:46 Pixdeen yes 47 mins past punza's here sort of cos punza needs foos dd 13th track oblivion 48 mins past lol Plattenum has left the chat. 1:48 Pixdeen what nuu punza left whyy 49 mins past just remember punza will be back soon she is only eating 50 mins past yk i could have told ya'll bout the zill by now. 14th track of the night the song is called of the night lolol 51 mins past lol i forgot 52 mins head bobs to the song 53 mins past this song thooo 54 mins past yass bastille this song is amazing 15th track outside ellie goulding 55 mins mpast punza will be back soon hoepfully this song tho yassss 56 mins past yass song yass 57 mins past 3 mins til 2 yas song yassss 58 mins past head bobing to the beat yass song yass 16th track paradise 59 mins past head bobing instagram checkin' 2 o clock head bobing this song yas song yas 1 min past 2 yas song yas 2 mins past 2 yas song yas 17th track pomeii 3 mins past 2 yassssss BASTILLE yassss 4 mins past 2 singing the song 5 mins past 2 singing the song still 18th track rather be 6 mins past i love my sound track 7 mins past still loving my tunes Plattenum has joined the chat. 2:07 Pixdeen 8 mins past lets punza read everything 2:08 Plattenum LOL I see you've been passing the time by counting XD 2:08 Pixdeen i k i have lol and singing lol 9 mins past hicups no why hicups no 2:10 Plattenum Lol Drink water 2:10 Pixdeen did u scroll at read everything? and not at 2:10 Plattenum I can only see everything below "yasss" 2:10 Pixdeen oh wheres yasss 2:11 Plattenum "yassss" 2:11 Pixdeen found it 2:11 Plattenum It's right above 4 mins past 2 2:11 Pixdeen ok um u missed alot 2:12 Plattenum I know, lol. 2:13 Pixdeen go to the meep wiki page and see if u have new notifactions and then start reading 2:15 Plattenum ol Lol 2:16 Pixdeen did u read it all?? 2:16 Plattenum Yep 2:16 Pixdeen wow ok that was quick so i called all the meepers here today to talk about my day out with my dad yesterday to a zoo on a hill. aka a zill 2:16 Plattenum I'm a fast reader, and I find it funny that you think it was fast because I actually went downstairs for a few seconds. 2:17 Pixdeen nice to know u can read fast 2:17 Plattenum Yeah I learned how to read when I was 3, so that's probably why. 2:18 Pixdeen so it all started when the weather was too shit to go to the beach like we had in mind. 2:18 Plattenum :o 2:18 Pixdeen so we went to a zoo a zill and we used trains trains and buses then we went to find the toilets. 2:19 Plattenum LOL 2:19 Pixdeen (but we didn't know there were toilets right where we were) so we walk around the zoo to the toilets that we didn't have to go to because the other one were right there but anyway as we go. we first see a family of camels. one was a teenage camel born at the zill and then there was the mommy of the teen and the daddy of the teen teen so then we go and find a poke stop infront of us and then there was this creature called a gunaco chasing some emu looking creatures called rears and there was a goat that ran up the mountain area at the back then there was wild free roaming chickens free range ones then there was a lorikeet place then there was the toilets so we went to the toilets then we saw the chimpanzees then we saw the lorikeets we could have fed them nectar but if we did they would acuaintance us with thier poop. so they were cute colourful small birds that eat nectar it said that poop may stain clothes so me and were not about that life so we went in had a quick look in and then went out so the lorikeets didn't poo on us. then we went to the farm yard animals. there were hares goats pigs alpacas geese sheep and yeah 2:29 Plattenum Kewl 2:29 Pixdeen dad touched the goat and the goat jerked his head so the horns on his head hit dads arm luckily he braved it 2:29 Plattenum LOL 2:29 Pixdeen then at the geese there was a little thief it was a robin robbing the food and me and dad said to the geese like they could hear us. or understand us theres a robin robbin' ya! 2:31 Plattenum LOL 2:32 Pixdeen then the pigs started oniking like they were underthreat put i think they just got fed but* then we walked off to find some babons up a hill then there was a chairlift that we went up ( i got scared of the chairlift) (i dont like hieghts) 2:33 Plattenum Oh 2:33 Pixdeen but i was distracted by the monkeys they were chirping and chiriping at each other and the zoo keepers thought dad was crazy cos he was waving at the babons and monkeys like they were going to wave back. i tried not to look down but the monkeys were benathe us. so to look at the monkeys we had to look down but yeah going up the chair lift definatly saved our energy instead of walking up a fucking steep hill we walked back down it after we saw everything tho so we then saw reindeers then we saw the meerkats!! we stayed looking at the meerkats for a while then we went to penguin bay and the penguins had a big good old pool and 2 nesting areas so there were baby penguins! yeah it was a major improvement to have nesting grounds and a bigger enclosure then we saw some reptiles then we saw some more reptiles then we saw a neglected bit of the park. it was like a pond that was a white and infected and stunk so bad that my nose almost completly shut off and it had animals in it aquatic birds oh i forgot the flamingos! 2:42 Plattenum Lol 2:42 Pixdeen the flamingos we saw them before we went up the chairlift then we saw the monkey's on the hill. there were baby or teenager flamingos that hadn't shed all their grey feathers into pink ones. so after the horrible infected bit there were sea lions! the girls were seperated from the boy. and the boy was the yongest sea lion there but he was much bigger than the girls. but by this time it was lunch time so we went and food then we came back out to the sea lions and went to the boy one. dad got him to roll over 1 time then we got him to roll over 4 times in total and by the time he did the fourth one a crowd had gathered to see the sea lion roll over in the water and then everyone tried to get him to roll over but they couldn't do it 2:47 Plattenum LOOOOOL 2:47 Pixdeen because they weren't doing the eye contact and by the time he did the fourth one he was very tired very tired. so then me and dad go and see the orang-utans and we pissed off the orang-utan wanna know how? 2:50 Plattenum Yeah! 2:50 Pixdeen we came over to him doing monkey sounds and doing monkey gestures then he moved over to a rope that was above him right and he held onto it and we started saying you gonna swing from that? and i sung I am gonna swing from the chandlier, and then i started singing the jungle book. then me and dad looked at each other and we both sung put your hands in the air like you just dont care! and the orang-utan turned his back on us. and people got what me and dad were saying on video.. lol then we went to the other orang-utans that were inside. 2:55 Plattenum LOOOOOOOOOOOOL 2:55 Pixdeen and there was baby one showing off to all the babies in buggies so for the parents to see they all had to turn bend down to see him cos he was showing off to the babies so he was like in thier eye line so the adults had to crouch to see him. then he almost fell but he pulled himself back up so he could keep showing off then he wanted to tie a rope to like swing to a different tyer but he couldn't tie the rope then his mom was on that tyre with a towel then the mom tied the towel on the bottle infront of and used it as a rope to swing down from the tyre then she cuddled herslef up in the tyre no the towel lol she covered herself in the towel* and yeah then we went to see the lions they didn't do much but they were cool. i can't remember what else was there?/ oh there were capybaras do u know what a capybara is? its ok if u dont know. excuse me punza how dare u go away while i am telling about the zoo! 3:04 Plattenum Sorry, I needed to use the bathroom. 3:04 Pixdeen ok ur back could have said 3:05 Plattenum And no, I don't know what a capybara is. 3:05 Pixdeen it is the worlds biggest rodent 3:06 Plattenum Oh Wow 3:07 Pixdeen the capybaras are like 100x bigger than a ginuea pig they had a large pig feeding thingy that they ate out of and then] one came over to look at us and there was this shrubery inbetween the walk way and the enclosure and the capybara wanted it and dad gave it to him and then there was a crowd giving the capybaras some greens there were 4 capybaras wanting to have some greens then i said to dad: "Such a bad inflounce you are! You are not suspossed to feed them! And now look everyones doing it! This will be the newest craze since pokemon go!" "I can see the new app now! Its called Greedy Capybara you have a Capybara pet that you feed greens to and then everyone will want to be like a capybara so they start eating greens!" then me and dad laughed and then I looked to my left and i said "Uh oh zoo keepers!" and me and dad leged it. and then I heard the zoo keeper say as we started looking at different animals "Dont feed the capybaras!" i found it hillarious 3:16 Plattenum LOL 3:16 Pixdeen and i can't remember what else they had but it was great day out we baiscally were on our feet for 7 hours. 3:18 Plattenum Danggg 3:18 Pixdeen ik then the buses pissed me off. there was 74 coming and we were all clearly waiting to get it and it zoomed straight passed us. it didn't say it wasn't in service and we had to wait 7 mins for the next bus 3:25 Plattenum LOOOOOOOOOOOL